


massage.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: The Dashing Collected [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Cute, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Fandral distracts. Taneleer allows it.





	massage.

Taneleer lets out a low grunt, and he takes his focals off. Fandral’s hands are warm where they slide under the fabric of Taneleer’s tunic, and his thumbs press hard into the knotted muscle there, beginning to soothe away the built up tension. Of recent, the Dashing has made much complaint of the way that Taneleer bends over to do his experiments, but as yet has proffered no viable alternative. 

“Isn’t it working?” Fandral asks, with a mild sympathy, gesturing to the Jossar circuit board Taneleer has unsuccessfully been attempting to repair for some two hours now.

“No,” Taneleer mumbles. Reaching up, he rubs at one strained eye, and Fandral leans slowly in, pressing a delicate kiss against Taneleer’s temple. “Come then: I’ll lay you on the examination table in Laboratory 2A, and I’ll massage your back.”

“What will that accomplish?” Taneleer demands.

“Pleasure,” Fandral answers cleanly. “Moreover, the break will permit your brain to repuzzle over the issue. That’s… Well, my love, that’s basic psychology.“ Taneleer frowns, and he leans back in his seat, looking up at Fandral’s face.

“I do not…  _appreciate_  it… when you become condescending.”

“Ah, but if you simply do what I say without question, merely knowing that I am always right– Why, there shall be no reason for me to condescend.” Taneleer scowls.

Fandral kisses him on the nose.

“Massage?” he presses. Fandral’s tone  _grates_ , for he is getting far too overconfident in recent weeks, but–

A massage does sound rather nice. Slowly, Taneleer rises, and he lets Fandral lead him out into the corridor. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up on Tumblr](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
